Flicker
by em2706
Summary: If you're stupid enough to let your friends associate with Desmond Wolfe, you have no one but yourself to blame for the consequences. Slash.


"Man, you are disgusting." Red wrinkled his nose as Desmond sucked the string of spit back into his mouth.

"Admit it, you're impressed." Desmond looked smug, although it was hard to tell if it was because he'd grossed Red out; 'smug' was his default expression. "That was probably some kind of record."

Alex nudged Red. "He's done much more disgusting things than that. He's eaten his own cum, you know."

Red looked utterly nauseated. He looked around for someone to share his disgust, but Doug was sniggering and Chris was busy shoving enough McDonald's for three people into his face. He looked back at Desmond, who was smirking maliciously. "Please tell me that's not true."

"I don't know what you're making such a fuss about. It's mine, it was in me to begin with, and every man should try it at least once. You've got to know what you're asking the ladies to do for you, after all." He stared at Red in a manner Red found distinctly unnerving. "If we're honest, I bet every man around this table has done it. Even you. Nobody's as prissy as you pretend to be, certainly not in this business."

Alex nudged Red again, and Red just knew it was about to get worse. "Yeah, but most of us haven't sampled it on the way back out of some girl's ass."

Chris choked on his cheeseburger, and Red was relieved not to be the only one having a hard time with this.

Desmond wore his sleaziest grin. "Look, if God hadn't meant us to eat cum out of slappers' arseholes, he wouldn't have invented suction. Or tequila. Why does tequila always lead to orgies?"

"I remember that night," Doug said, his eyes a little glassy as he mentally rifled through the Rolodex in his head for the details. "Some of that was mine."

"That's it, I'm going to bed." Red stood up hurriedly, almost tripping over his feet in his eagerness to leave the conversation. "Don't talk to me for at least the next week, you bunch of perverts. You're all sick."

"Hey, what did I do?" Chris called after him, but Red was retreating fast. "I haven't even mentioned that thing with the tampon yet. Where are you going?"

"You're wasting your time, he can't get any more grossed out than he already is." Alex reached over and stole a handful of fries. It was a testament to the strength of his friendship with Chris that he didn't lose his fingers. "Save it for a couple of weeks, use it once the trauma starts wearing off."

Chris nodded solemnly. "You're the expert, I'd be a fool to ignore your advice." He looked around them to see who else was still up, but to his surprise they were the last ones there. The lights had been turned down so low he could barely see his companions, and the bartender kept giving them dirty looks. Hotel bars weren't as accommodating as they used to be. He went back to his food, which was a mistake he should have known better than to make; if there was silence, either Alex or Desmond was going to fill it. Either way, it wouldn't be good.

Desmond elbowed Alex, gesturing to Chris. "I dare you to suck his cock."

"Fuck off. What are you, twelve?" Alex glared haughtily, as if he somehow had the moral high ground on the subject of maturity. Chris decided it was too late and he was too tired for this shit, so he was just going to let the pair of them argue amongst themselves. They didn't even have the defence of drunkenness; with a heavy day of travel ahead of them tomorrow, they'd all elected to take it easy on the alcohol. He continued to eat the last of his dinner, watching Alex and Desmond disinterestedly.

"Come on, you can't back down from a dare," Desmond goaded.

"Yes I can, I learned that lesson after I set my church on fire - I didn't even know fonts _could_ burn. Some dares just aren't worth the trouble." Alex smiled fondly. "I think she was my favourite girlfriend. I miss her."

"What's the big deal? You can't tell me you've never thought about it, in all this time." Desmond leaned forward in a conspiratorial fashion. "I mean, he's a handsome kind of lad, don't you think? What's a bit of knob noshing between friends?"

It was just the tiniest flicker of Alex's eyes; nobody else would have caught it, but Chris knew Alex too well not to see it.

"He's got a point," Doug interjected. "As close as you guys are, what difference would it make?"

"If it's so inconsequential, why don't you do it to this motherfucker?" Alex demanded of Desmond, pointing as rudely as he could manage at Doug. Doug didn't appear to care about Alex's lack of manners.

"You forget, I've already eaten his cum." Desmond made a face. "Between you and me, he tastes like cabbage boiled in dishwater."

"That's bollocks," Doug scowled. "If anything, I'm reminiscent of asparagus. And it's not like you're exactly Mr. Tastes of Chocolate yourself."

"Actually, there was one time when I did, but that's because some of the chocolate sauce got into my eye. Stung like fuck."

"He means the eye in his cock," Doug told Alex helpfully.

"Yes, thank you, I caught that," Alex replied, glaring.

"Go on then, what does yours taste of?" Desmond asked.

Alex thought about it. "This week, probably Marshmallow Pebbles."

"What about him?" Doug pointed to Chris with his thumb.

Desmond looked Chris up and down appraisingly. "Cheeseburgers would be a fair bet."

"You see, it'd be gross." Alex wrinkled his nose. "He'd be all greasy."

"There's ways around that," Desmond said, flinging an arm around Alex's shoulder. "For instance, if you want to make him spicy, what you do is, you get a little sliver of ginger root, and then you take hold of his cock, and you -"

Chris crumpled up the empty McDonald's bag while he kicked Desmond in the shin. "Can we please make a rule that nobody is allowed to talk about my penis, especially in the context of dares? I used up a whole tub of Vaseline last time, your dares are costing me a fortune."

Desmond laughed. "I think we'd better call it a night anyway, that barman looks like he's about three minutes away from throwing a massive wobbler."

Once inside the elevator, they snickered and snorted their way up to the first floor, where Doug and Desmond got out, and then bitched and sniped about what a pair of spastics the Brits were up to the next floor and the room they were sharing. By the time they'd crawled into their respective beds, Chris had forgotten about the momentary guilt in Alex's eyes. Mostly.

* * *

Chris thrust his hips gently. The light pressure on his cock was tantalising, and he was aware that he'd been hard for quite a while. The fingers wrapped around his shaft were turning him on as they caressed softly, but not giving him enough to really get him going. He liked it; Chris always enjoyed lazy, languorous stimulation, especially when it woke him from sleep.

He moaned appreciatively and the fingers tightened in response. This new, more insistent stroking lasted only a minute, and then the hand slid down to the base of his erection.

Chris gasped when the head of his cock was enveloped in wet heat. It was heavenly - the tongue licking repeatedly against the underside of his cock was nimble and agile, the cheeks hollowed against him were slick and smooth, and even the air inside the sinfully gifted mouth worshipping him was hot and a little moist. All that mouth would have had to do to arouse him was breathe on him.

The soft lips sank lower on his length and then back up, and Chris pumped his hips slightly in encouragement. The movement met with a favourable response, his lover's mouth gaining speed on his cock, so he began gently meeting every downward stroke those teasing lips made. It was absolutely perfect, and he reached down to cradle the back of his lover's head.

Chris stilled, his back stiffening in surprise. He didn't know quite what he'd been expecting when he'd reached down, but a partly shaved head and that ridiculous uneven mohawk Alex liked so much definitely hadn't been in the running. The mouth on his cock slowed in response to his lack of motion but didn't quite stop, and Chris forced himself to open his eyes.

Blinking in the early morning half-light, Chris gazed down the length of his body to be met with a sight he'd never expected to see. Alex was knelt between his outspread thighs, one hand curled around the lower part of Chris' cock, the thumb occasionally leaving its position to rub lightly at his balls. Above that hand, his cock vanished into Alex's mouth, the lips locked around him glistening with saliva.

Chris didn't know how he felt about that, or what to do about it. His instinct was to push Alex away, but he'd be lying if he pretended he hadn't been getting off on it and they'd both know it. Letting his gaze slip from Alex's mouth to his eyes only made things worse; within their depths, Alex's growing apprehension was clear as day, and Chris couldn't stand to see the uncertainty on the face of someone he was so close to and who was normally so cocksure.

Chris made his decision on the spur of the moment, letting his hand trail around to cup the side of Alex's face and gently pushing his cock further into the now hesitant mouth surrounding its head. The relief in Alex's expression was almost comical, and Chris rubbed his thumb over Alex's cheek in reassurance.

Alex began to speed back up, and Chris moaned at the soft, wet friction on his cock. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the light suction as Alex regained his confidence, and it occurred to him suddenly that Alex might be naked. He found the thought a little disturbing, but given Alex's position he hadn't been able to see whether he still had his underwear on or not, and it seemed silly to worry about it under the circumstances. He realised that somehow Alex had managed to get his own off him without waking him up, and he wondered how the hell he'd done it. Alex was a gifted man, it seemed.

Alex released Chris' cock from his mouth, and Chris bit back the urge to insist he put it back. He was relieved to discover Alex wasn't stopping though; his tongue teased at the tip of Chris' cock, lapping up the cum beginning to leak from it, and oh, it felt _nice_. Alex formed his tongue into a hard point and used it to lick at the sensitive spot on the underside of Chris' length, just beneath the head, and Chris shifted under him uncomfortably, his arousal reaching the point where he wasn't prepared to wait anymore.

With a growl, Chris slid his hand around to the back of Alex's head again, pushing him down demandingly. Alex followed Chris' aggressive direction with fervour, sinking his mouth over Chris' cock again and closing his lips around it as much as his smile would allow. Chris wondered just how many times Alex had thought about doing this, because he seemed remarkably relaxed about it. He felt a tingle of vibration through his cock as Alex moaned, and he realised that far from being something Alex was just following through with out of curiosity, or because he'd already started and he wasn't going to back down, Alex was genuinely turned on by sucking him. To his surprise, Chris found that knowing Alex was getting off on this increased his own excitement.

Despite the glorious blowjob he was receiving, Chris kept being distracted by his concerns about what this was going to do to their friendship. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say to Alex in the morning. In the long run, it might be uncomfortable for a while but he was pretty sure he could handle it - but what if tomorrow rolled around and Alex couldn't even look at him? The soft lips on his cock were incredible, but they weren't worth throwing away years of friendship.

Chris held Alex's head in both hands, gently trying to pull him away, but Alex resisted him, batting his hands away irritably. He was halfway through reaching down to repeat the gesture with more insistence, when he realised how unfair he was being. If he was so damn sure he could cope with this, why couldn't he credit Alex with the same strength of character? Alex would be pissed if he knew Chris was dismissing him as being so weak-minded.

Chris continued to reach down and grasp Alex's head, but rather than tug him away he held him in place while he thrust up into his mouth. Alex's hands immediately latched onto his hips, his fingers digging into Chris' skin. They pushed Chris down to the bed forcefully, but once Chris acquiesced and lay still, Alex set about taking him deeper into his mouth, his downward strokes growing faster and the pressure of his lips increasing. It felt amazing, and the occasional muffled moans issuing from Alex only made it hotter.

Much sooner than he expected, Chris felt his groin tightening as his orgasm approached. Looking down, he saw Alex with his eyes closed, pleasure written all over his face while he sank his mouth down on Chris' length over and over. It looked obscene, and Chris felt the tightening increase to dangerous levels. Despite his desire to drive his cock into Alex's throat until he came, Chris thought he really ought to give him chance to back away from this.

"Alex," he began, his voice thick with lust, but he stopped short when Alex's eyes flew open. They locked with his own, full of desire and hunger, and Chris knew Alex wanted him to cum right where he was - which was just as well, because the second Alex looked at him like that, it was too late. He screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back, and he could feel the roof of Alex's mouth skidding over the head of his cock as Alex sank down on him again. With a strangled grunt, Chris began to release into Alex's mouth, his hands tightening on Alex's head.

Through the haze of his climax, Chris felt Alex's mouth open to let the cum within it spill out down Chris' length and onto his stomach and groin. Once Chris released his head, Alex extended his tongue and began slowly licking up Chris' shaft, cleaning the cum from Chris' skin with obvious relish. From there, he dipped his head down to continue licking across Chris' belly, and Chris felt his gradually softening cock nudging against Alex's throat and chin as he worked.

Unsure what to say, Chris opted instead to put a hand on Alex's shoulder, stroking lightly in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He wanted to tell Alex the blowjob had been fantastic, but there was no way he could possibly do that, and he had no idea how to start explaining that this was okay, and that nothing had to change. He had a feeling this wasn't something they'd ever be able to have a conversation about; he could already feel the tension creeping into the air.

Alex shrugged Chris' hand away and clambered off the bed, starting toward his own and refusing to look at Chris. Chris couldn't let him walk away while things were so awkward, so he grabbed at Alex's hand as he passed by and waited until Alex finally forced himself to make eye contact. He still didn't know what to say, so instead he grinned, hoping Alex understood. Alex smiled back at him and squeezed his fingers gratefully, and then pulled his hand free and went back to his bed. He slipped beneath the sheets and immediately turned his back to Chris.

Chris sat up to reach for his own sheets, pooled at the bottom of his bed. He got himself covered up and settled, but there was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to forget the way Alex had looked at him, not for a very long time. He lay watching Alex's back, wondering how this had happened and, more importantly, whether it would happen again. To his consternation, he found he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea.

* * *

"...all over her tatty bojangles," Desmond finished.

"That's it, I'm going to bed." Jay stood up hurriedly, almost tripping over his feet in his eagerness to leave the conversation. "And you're all going to hell, you bunch of freaks."

"Hey, what did I do?" Chris called after him, but Jay was retreating fast. "I haven't even mentioned that thing with the speculum yet. Where are you going?"

Alex reached over and stole a handful of fries. "Wasting your time again, dude."

Chris nodded solemnly. "You're right. I'm going to have to learn to improve my timing." He went back to his food, which was a mistake he should have known better than to make; if there was silence, either Alex or Desmond was going to fill it. Either way, it wouldn't be good.

Desmond elbowed Alex, gesturing to Chris. "I dare you to fuck him up the arse."

"Go fuck yourself. Could you _be_ any more juvenile?" Alex glared haughtily, as if he somehow had the moral high ground on the subject of maturity.

"You can't tell me you've never thought about it." Desmond leaned forward in a conspiratorial fashion. "I mean, he's a decent looking bloke, don't you think? What's a quick one up the Gary Glitter between friends?"

It was just the tiniest flicker of Alex's eyes; nobody else would have caught it, but Chris knew Alex too well not to see it.


End file.
